


can i kiss you?

by everglowing



Series: a hundred ways [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for gyujun, lapslock cause i Felt Like It, wow i am capable of that apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowing/pseuds/everglowing
Summary: they love each other so much





	can i kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a continuation of the last work (pull over let me drive by aegitart) but you can read both separately. this was supposed to be them making out in their hotel but i’m a sap for gyuhui ig

_ junhui’s gorgeous. _ it’s the only thing running through mingyu’s head as they lay facing each other on the queen sized bed of their hotel room. there’s never been a truer statement. junhui  _ is  _ gorgeous. he’s quite possibly the most gorgeous person mingyu has seen and will ever see, in his whole life. 

 

from the warm brown of his eyes, to the line of his nose, the alluring pink of his lips, the moles dotted on various spots of his body, the curve of his mouth when he smiled, mingyu loved everything about him. one time he told junhui that and the older jokingly asked  _ even my cells and nerves?  _ to which he’d responded  _ your bones and all. _

 

the memory made mingyu smile, ever fond of his lover, who smiled back a little confused.

 

“why are you smiling?” 

 

mingyu reached out to brush a lock of junhui’s hair from his face, hand resting on his nape. “i was thinking about you.” 

 

junhui’s used to this, or he should’ve been by now, mingyu never ceased to flatter him. and still, blood rushed to his cheeks. he looked away bashfully, voice playful, “that’s not creepy at all.”

 

“i know,” mingyu can’t even hide his own amusement, junhui humming in response.

 

their silences have always been comfortable, even before they’d started dating. there was just something familiar about junhui, something that made mingyu feel at complete ease. he loved that too. 

 

junhui’s fingers danced across mingyu’s biceps, down his arm, tickling his side for a moment (mingyu’s stomach clenched but he didn’t burst out laughing so), entranced by how soft mingyu’s skin was, how much more golden mingyu was. had it been nearly two years ago, mingyu would’ve shied away from the touch, the scrutiny of his skin colour would’ve been too much for him to handle. he would’ve hated it. 

 

but junhui always reaffirmed his love for mingyu’s complexion. he had said it was one of the things that made mingyu, well,  _ mingyu. _ the younger had always thought  _ he’s just being nice _ when junhui first complimented his skin tone, but he’d kept doing it. junhui always,  _ always _ , dropped a nice comment about him —and mingyu quotes—  _ glowing.  _ it was nice, to have someone constantly brushing away your insecurities like that. it stuck, eventually. 

 

“you’re doing it again,” junhui pointed out, their eyes meeting. “that little, dumb smile of yours. it’s cute.”

 

“can i kiss you?” mingyu blurts. the urge to tell junhui he loves him is so strong but he couldn’t form the words, so he chose to tell him through his actions instead. 

 

yet again, junhui blushed but it’s not exactly because of the question. it’s nothing new to his ears, mingyu’s asked to kiss him plenty times before and was met with the same response of  _ you don’t have to ask, there will never be a point in our lives where your kisses aren’t wanted. _ it’s just that, it  _ has  _ been a while since mingyu’s asked and given their current setting— secluded in their hotel room, face to face on their bed, moon and lamp light illuminating over them— it felt… intimate. 

 

they’re having a moment, junhui realized. it’s one of those that reminded him of why he fell in love with mingyu in the first place (though, who wouldn’t?). he loved these moments. 

 

“yes,” junhui breathed, not moving. his skin tingled in light anticipation, as he waited for mingyu to lean in and connect their lips. 

 

when he did— it was kind of cheesy, but when he did junhui swore there were fireworks. it felt just like the first time all over again. butterflies, sparks, mingyu's tentative but no less adoring, he poured his all into this kiss and made sure junhui knew just what he was trying to say. 

 

_ i love you, _ the hand on junhui’s waist pulled him closer, until they’re pressed so close together that junhui could  _ feel _ mingyu’s love seeping through his skin. he was absolutely radiating with it. if junhui wasn’t so used to mingyu being all or nothing, it would’ve been overwhelming. 

 

_ i love you too, _ being this close mingyu felt junhui’s heart as it raced, felt junhui melting into his arms, so close and still trying to get so much closer. he never could get enough of mingyu’s love, and at the same time he was assuring mingyu that not only was it wanted but all that love was reciprocated. 

 

it was an amazing feeling, loving and knowing you were loved. it made them both feel invincible. nothing else really mattered as long as they had each other. 


End file.
